The Hoenn Journey
by PokemonDino Thunder Fan
Summary: Ash has won the Johto League and is now in Hoenn for the hoenn league. Ash met May in littleroot town and invited her on his journey now they traveling through the hoenn to collect the eight badges. advanceshipping much later, this is my first fic.


Ash(16) and may (14.5) have been on the road the for 12 weeks ago because in my version they had to go thougt petalburg forest and a cave to got to petalburg ash, who won the Johto league, he has Pikachu, Charizard (who stayed who stayed with him after the league), Bayleef, Tauros, Quilava (evloved in the against Jackson as did Bulbasaur into Ivysaur), Wartortle (evolved in the match agaisgt Mancy ). May, who will be a real trainer and acts like it in this fic, she chose Torchic, birch he gave her Mudkip (because he wanted to go with her) Skitty (she caught on the road), Ralts (she caught on the road), Electrike (she caught outside littlefoot), and Silcoon (she caught also out little root as wurmple and evolved ), they are all at level 18-20, while ash are in the 70-75. Ash had caught five hoenn pokemon Treecko, (like he caught him in the show) Taillow (like he caught him in the show ), Corphish (caught from a lake they past) torkoal (caught in cave), and trapinch (caught while trying to dig up a garden) they are at level 20- 21, because they were ali ttle too powerful for may  
  
disclaimer: pokemon not mine. Plot is mine. On with the story  
  
the hoenn journey  
  
chapter 1  
  
ash and may were entering petalburg, and decided to take a break in a park.  
  
Ash "do you know what the gym leader is like here"  
  
may smiled "i do but i can't tell i will only tell you he tell normal types".  
  
Ash confused "ok that's fair at least i know what type to expect, you want to gym now"  
  
may fliched a little ut hided it "ok, let's ash just to tell you the gym leader is my father"  
  
ash smiled, which surpirsed may "i figured you knew the gym leader but just because he my friend's father didn't me i 'll take it eat on him ok" ash said in a kind  
  
may smirked "ok but he won't be easy ashy" ash flinched at his name like that  
  
ash bowed in a playful way to let her go first "will m'lady, sher we"  
  
may giggled "lets" and they head to the gym  
  
they get to the gym and headed in  
  
May yelled "hello max dad, mom"  
  
a boy about eight years came you "so sis you fanilly back what take you..." max spot ash the johto leagur champion, his hero. Who standing beside HIS sister he pointed at "Duh...duh...ash ketchum here now"  
  
ash "may what is his brother talking about" may laughed "i forgetash your max's hero"  
  
max was month was on the floor "MAY YOU KNOW ASH KETCHUM, THE JOHTO LEAGUE CHAMPION, AND NEVER TOLD ME"  
  
max and ash covered theier "jeex max i just moth him for three months ago"  
  
max blushed "oh, well sorry"  
  
ash "hello max nice to meet you is your father here i here for a battle for a balance badge"  
  
max was became happy "you bet you ass he is come on" max bolted out of there fat to get his father  
  
ash laughed "well I have fan come up to me but never like that" may just nodded and she and ash went after  
  
norman was there with max and his wife talking to him sitting down "may your home, " may ran over to her parents ash just leaned against the wall neared the family with pikachu on his shoulder mayhugged her parents "yeah sorry i was so long but catching and training a full tea of pokemon can be time coumsing" she smiled as norman lokked surpirsed "you have six pokemon already"  
  
ash smirked as may's father reaction as may answered "yep here let me show you go everybody " she opened her six pokeball and her Torchic, Slicoon, Mudkip, Electrike, Skitty, and Ralts , appeared  
  
max "cool and even out line up may" norman frowned "i agree may but may do you think you can go around to the other gyms alone, I not sure"  
  
may confused "what do you mean alone my friend ash well be with me"  
  
norman and claryon looked confused, because they didn't notice ash until ash spoke up"yeah i look out for her"pikachu chirped "pi pikachu"  
  
they looked at ash closely until they realized who he was "oh i remember you from the johto league tournament, well since the johto league champ well be with you i guess you can go"  
  
may thanlks dad but ash want a match with you". max gulp and muttered "he going to got whipped ".  
  
Norman smiled 'ok the rules for this is 4 on 4 matches you ready'  
  
ash toke a serious look "bring it"  
  
on the battle felid  
  
ash and norman took their places opposite sides the ref, max, spoke "this is a four on four pokemon battle for a balance badge now begin"  
  
Ash "Tauros, I choose you" he threw a pokball and his powerful bull pokemon appeared with a roar "rauuuu". Norman looked at the choice but yelled "I choose Exploud" he threw a pokeball and the loud noise pokemon appeared and roared with "Lllllooouuudddd"  
  
Norman yelled "hyper hyper now" explound formed and fired a beam at ash's Tauros but at the last minute yelled a command but norman did not hear it expect the beam had hit something creating a dust cloud, when it clear that tauros was not hit. Tauros was running like a bat out of hell and hit exploud with a Take down which take exploud out of the match 'exp" it moaned softly  
  
norman and his family looked shocked, ash smirked "you should always pay attaction to the other trainer if you had you would of heard me tell to dodge the beam and use a combo of Take Down and Quick Attack, may remember that, i leraned that they hard way, Tauros return" ash returned Tauros,  
  
may who was sitting with her mother and her six pokemon "right, ash and thanks"  
  
norman "well ash you reputation is well earned but i won't give up" ash just smiled and nodded  
  
"Charizard let go" he threw a pokeball and his faithful fire flyer appeared with pround "Zarrrr" he roared scaring max and his mother a bit  
  
norman who saw ash's charizard on the tube chose his most powerful pokemon "i choose Slaking" the money pokmon appeared with yawn "saaaakkking"while ash, pikachu, was in may's arm's, and charizard at the lazy pokemon, but ash don't think to underimuse it that had come back and bite him in the ass more than once.  
  
"Charizard, fly up into the air and use fire spin" charizard nodded and breathed out a power ful torondo of flame at the slaking and it didn't dodged with the fire spin died down slaking was just charred. And only a little. Ash looked at slaking as norman smiled,  
  
norman yelled "slaking hyper beam" slaking looked at charizard in the air and fired a hyper beam at him charizard barely dodged "charizard dragon rage full power didn't hold back this time" norman looked shock 'hold back he was holding back'. Charizard created a giant orb of dragon fire and fired at slaking who took the hit as it was overwhlemed by the blast, it lighed up the whole place,after the attack faded there ws a barbunced slaking with swirly eyes "kiingggg" it said. "slaking return"  
  
Charizard smirked "ZZAAAARRR" it roared in victory  
  
"great job charizard that was impressive return" ash praized his old friend as he recalled him  
  
norman was surpirseed at ash's pokemon's power "well um lets conuite lets have the this battle with our final round as a double battle"  
  
ash smiled "fine it ben a while since i had one of those I'll chooseQuilava and Bayleef"he threw two pokeballs and his Johto grass and fire type appeared with twin shount"lava/bay"  
  
max who 'i bet almost all his pokemon are evolved and that powerful"  
  
may "of what i saw of his current line up your right little brother but his pikachu is far by the strongest he has she is his starter"may looked down at pikachu and smiled and pikachu squak in joy.  
  
Back on the felid  
  
norman chose his pokemon "snorlax and fearow! Go" he threw the pokball and and his snorlax and fearow

norman yelled to his two pokeomon "snorlax mega punch feraow drill peck"appeared with "laax" and a ""feeeaar" .Snorlax fist's glowed as he ran toward typhlosion as fearow's beak span like drill aimed at bay leef, ash looked like expected this he looked at his two pokemon "Bayleef vine whip in fearow beak them solar beam and dodge and Quilava use fire blast on snorlax" meganuim let lose a vine whip and wrap it around fearow's beam bring down on the ground hard while gathering solar energy and formed a orb of white in her mouth them fired it at fearow at point blank range and fearow was hitted and fall one last time to the ground with swirly eye knocked out, while at the same time Quilava dodged the mega punch and with his quick speed got behind the big pokmon and fired a massive fire blast at snorlax. Snorlax was engulfed in flames, when the flames died down, a char boil snorlax. The match was over Bayleef and Quilaca were stand proud as norman recalled his beaten pokemon.  
  
Norman was abit mad that he lost but was happy to have battle a champion even if he get his ass handd to him "will ash here your balance badge you have earned it" he thorws a badge to ash  
  
may walked to ash "way to go ash you beat my father like he was a rookie ahh no offoense dad" norman seemed a bit mad that his daughter was happy that he lost but was happy to have battled a champion.  
  
Ash then relaized some thing he came to hoenn to test his skill, but he had his already well trained pokemon with him while he had five untrained hoenn pokemon at oak so he made a decision, he would only use hoenn pokemon here in the gyms and only use his other super powerful pokeomon when he compented in the hoenn league  
  
may i need to stop but the pokemon center and to do some swapping  
  
may looked confused 'why" ash smiled and said i explain on the way  
  
ash and may said good bye to may's family while they walk to the center ash explianed what he was going to do about using only hoenn pokemon and about turly teating his skills, may seemed to understand this and complianted on his idea they reach the pokemon center and ash called oak  
  
oak answer the phone and saw ash "why hello ash is there something you want" ash nodded yeah i want to swap my ehole minus pikachu for treecko, taillow, corphish, torkoal and trapinch because...' he told oak what he want to do and oak was impressed, ash sent all his current line minus pikachu to his lab and oak sent his five new pokemon to him  
  
oak luaghed "always looking for way to test how great a trainer you are aren't ash " ash just grined may was looking on ash her friend ws talking to the prof. Oak like he was a old buddy and spoke up and "um... ash come we going i really want to get to the rsutboro gym to have my first gym battle"  
  
oak just notuced may "ash wh ois this" ash blushed and laughed he forgetten about may "oh sorry may i forgetten prof this is may i meant her back in littleroot town, me and her are traveling together through hoenn"  
  
oak smiled and looked at may "hello may I'm samuel oak"  
  
may was a little shy totalk to a great person like oak but managed "um helloi may i going to earn badge like ash i hope"  
  
oak "very good will traveling with ash you should leran a lot will i have to leave bye i look after you pokemon bye"  
  
ash and may said "bye" and left for second and may fisrt gym battle's at the gym of Rustboro


End file.
